1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a pistol grip controller that is responsive to X-Y movements and is particularly directed to a pistol grip controller utilized for the manipulation of images on a video display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hand controllers included joysticks which utilized microswitches to produce switching action in response to X-Y movements.
Another prior art hand controller is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,787 issued to Aamoth et al on Nov. 7, 1978. That patent discloses a joystick controller that includes a plurality of pressure actuated switches disposed about the axis of the joystick handle. Movement of the joystick handle causes the displacement of appropriate operating arms adjacent the switches.
The prior art hand controllers such as joysticks are complex, unreliable, expensive to manufacture, and subject to failure from rough handling. Moreover, the prior art joystick controllers require a base for containing the switching elements, in addition to the controller handle. Generally, that base also includes a thumb-actuated switch which may be positioned to favor right hand control of the joystick cumbersome for left-handed persons.